


Последний осколок

by Shi_ElHor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, Dark Sherlock Holmes, Dragon Sherlock Holmes, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: О том, как опасно отказываться от части себя. О том, как опасно бежать от правды.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Последний осколок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onaglorik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/gifts).



> Бета: sihaya  
> 1\. Плюс к предупреждениям: раздвоение личности, местами дарк!Шерлок, упоминание суицида  
> 2\. написано по клипу onagloric "The Last Dragon"  
> https://youtu.be/vnRUXhCVmNs  
> 3\. Написано на Летнюю ФБ 2015 для команды fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015  
> Посвящение: С опозданием написано в подарок на День рождения onaglorik, без тебя бы не было этого фика, твори дальше, вдохновения, котик!)

_Среди зеркал_

_Тебя искал,_

_Боясь узнать_

_И потерять._

_Бесплотный дух,_

_Ты слеп и глух_

_К моим мольбам,_

_К моим слезам._

_Во мне живешь,_

_Как в ране - нож,_

_Мучишь меня_

_День ото дня._

_Я вечно твой,_

_Всегда с тобой_

_Все для тебя!_

_Ты - это я._

_Скажи, ты умеешь жалеть?_

_Ах, да! Ухмылка - ответ._

_А душа твоя может болеть?_

_Ах, да! У тебя ее нет!_

_**— Отто Дикс, «Отражение»** _

_За твоей спиной стремительно уменьшается невообразимо огромная тень; мгновение, и ее очертания почти невозможно разобрать. Тебя это не волнует. Твое сознание, как огромное зеркало, висящее в гостиной Чертогов, трескается и начинает медленно осыпаться тысячами неровных осколков. Ты знаешь, что будет дальше. Скоро твое «внутреннее я» снова станет единым, и часть воспоминаний сотрется, отбросится, станет ненужной. Но сейчас главное, что ты сыт и доволен._

_Вокруг кровь. Много крови. Ты сглатываешь слюну с медным привкусом и раздвоенным языком пробуешь на вкус воздух. Не слышно ничьего дыхания, только мерно гудят чуть потрескивая лампы над головой, слепя глаза белым светом. Где-то не так далеко стучат колеса поезда, отдаленно напоминая перестук живого сердца. Но окружающие звуки достаточно тихие, почти умиротворяющие. Все это идеально, правильно._

_Выпотрошенный мужчина еще не начал вонять тухлятиной достаточно сильно. Печень была вкусной, а кишки сейчас живописно «украшают» чужой живот. Печень, чуть подпорченная болезнью, — деликатес. Сердце женщины — грудь разворочена, белые острия ребер сморят вверх, выделяясь в кровавом месиве, подсыхающая кровь матово блестит на сине-белой коже — молодое и здоровое, но не менее вкусное._

_Разлитый в воздухе аромат крови начинает отдавать мертвечиной. Не все были убиты ради пищи. У кого-то просто вспорот живот, у кого-то — раздавлена голова, и серое вещество не особо изящными пятнами расползлось по полу вперемешку с красным._

_Все они — развороченный поезд, сваленные в живописной композиции трупы — воплощение твоей ярости. Неважно, закономерна ли она._

_Желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками на миг встречаются с огромными глазами на детском лице, за расширенными от ужаса зрачками которых едва ли угадывается светло-карий цвет радужки._

_То, что нужно._

_Последний осколок с тихим хрустальным перезвоном падает вниз; ты засыпаешь._

***

_30 ноября, поздний вечер_

Джон сидит в кресле и пытается не думать. Потому что, если он начнет, то не сможет остановить пришедшие в голову воспоминания. Это плохо, это очень плохо. А блаженную пустоту надолго удержать не удается.

Даже бессонница абсолютно не отупляет.

Джон неловко потирает ногу и морщится: боль вернулась обратно. Она вернулась, когда из его жизни ушел самый важный… человек. А она, как давняя, хоть и неверная, подруга, решила утешить. Вслед за ней вернулись и воспоминания.

Уотсон прикрывает глаза ладонью, будто бы пытаясь скрыть слезы. Прошло всего около трех месяцев с начала кровавой жатвы.

Так мало и одновременно — так много...

***

_7 сентября, 14:25_

Салли Донован со все возрастающим беспокойством смотрит на сидящего рядом инспектора Лестрейда. Что бы там кто не говорил, а он — отличный полицейский.

Как и она. Не без претензий к себе и остальным — все же, Салли не первый год работала в Ярде, — но…

Она обрывает свою мысль и невольно ежится, отводя взгляд на мгновение, достаточное, чтобы окинуть глазами зал. Ее выдержка трещала по швам уже не раз при виде различных мест преступлений, вот только… Она еще ни разу не видела, чтобы Грегори Лестрейд был так бледен. И это ошеломляет.

Он бывал обеспокоенным, злым, расстроенным, но не таким спавшим с лица. То, что произошло в поезде…

Салли неслышно выдыхает, внутри опять все екает.

Лестрейд быстро моргает, будто бы пытается убрать пелену с глаз. У него мелко подрагивают пальцы, и пересохло в горле. Он тяжело сглатывает вязкую слюну, чувствуя, как под кожей двигается кадык.

Это было за гранью понимания полицейских, что уж говорить о тех акулах пера, которые сидели сейчас, отделенные от них лишь столом, в конференц-зале.

— Как вы можете прокомментировать ситуацию, инспектор Лестрейд? Почему от прессы так усиленно скрывают произошедшее в метро на станции Уайтчепел? Судя по отчетам, там не меньше двух десятков жертв. Где тела, почему их скрывают от прессы? Есть ли выжившие?

Рыжая репортерша выглядит нагло, самоуверенно и задает такие правильные, совершенно неуместные вопросы. Она еще не знает, что произошло в том поезде. Не видела развороченные тела, не чувствовала того смешанного аромата крови и разложения. Не видела пустых и омертвелых глаз детей — мальчика и девочки, — непонятно каким чудом выживших в той мясорубке.

Салли поджимает губы и продолжает внимательно следить за инспектором. Ей тяжело говорить. Кажется, что стоит только открыть рот, и ее вырвет. Донован давно так себя не ощущала.

Очень и очень давно.

Лестрейд тем временем хмурится. До боли, до побелевших костяшек, сжимает в руках телефон. Скрыть от вездесущих репортеров такую трагедию было очень сложно. Как они не разнюхали подробности дела — было загадкой. Но это к лучшему. Сейчас они знали только о большом количестве жертв, и что несколько веток метро перекрыто. Этого достаточно. _Пока_ достаточно. Ведь не все жертвы опознаны, вообще непонятно, кто потрудился в том чертовом поезде. Там будто бы побывало огромное животное, которое не чувствовало ни жалости, ни страха.

Оно навевало ужас. Вот только животные не убивают ради удовольствия. Человек — единственное существо, которое может так поступить не ради пропитания. Лишь человек может быть таким чудовищем. Другого объяснения у Лестрейда нет.

Он надеется, что в этот раз Шерлок Холмс не окажется заносчивым идиотом и откликнется на его просьбу. Грег отправил детективу сообщение и несколько фотографий. Всего одно слово: «Помоги». Без объяснений, без подробностей. Господи, да он сам не знает всех подробностей. Перед глазами до сих пор стоят изувеченные тела.

Грегори вообще сейчас не слышит ни одного звука, ни единого слова. Вокруг вспышки камер, и какой-то тихий гул на краю сознания. Где-то на самой его границе. Лестрейд видит, что у людей напротив шевелятся губы, но не _слышит_ заданных вопросов. Уши будто бы ватой набиты.

Он замер в ожидании. Почти три десятка репортеров, кажется, говорят разом. Что-то спрашивают, чего-то требуют. Грег не в силах разобрать голоса, пока в руке не начинает вибрировать телефон, информируя о входящем сообщении. На экране лаконичный ответ:

_Я приду._

_ШХ_

И словно по мановению волшебной палочки на него снова обрушиваются звуки. Они едва ли не ввинчиваются в виски.

И пусть станцию и сам вагон уже почти очистили, но Грег не оставляет надежды.

Это же _Шерлок Холмс_.

— Господа, эта конференция проводится, чтобы упредить распространение непроверенной информации. Количество жертв еще не подсчитано точно. Найденные тела опознаются. На поиск преступников брошены все силы. — Лестрейд не обращает внимания на хмурый взгляд Донован. Салли неодобрительно поджимает губы.

Похоже, она пыталась что-то ему сказать.

Зря.

— Инспектор, это пустые фразы, мы хотим знать подробности...

***

_7 сентября, 16:45_

Несмотря на то, что Лестрейд практически официально дал разрешение на посещение места преступления, Шерлоку пришлось попотеть, чтобы попасть сюда. Обойти внешние заграждения и редких полицейских получилось легко. А вот проскочить мимо стоящих на станции…

Шерлок вынужден был применить всевозможные ухищрения, на которые он только был способен, чтобы оказаться в нужном месте.

Джона пришлось оставить на одном из постов внутреннего оцепления, но такая жертва была важной и вполне закономерной.

Сейчас Шерлок практически спокойно идет к вагону. Улики давно были собраны криминалистами и прочими представителями связанных профессий, так что нет ничего удивительного, что команда уборщиков уже все вымыла. Хромированные стены, гладкий пол и поручни сверкают в ярком свете мощного карманного фонарика. Ничего уже не напоминает о случившейся трагедии. Фотографии, присланные Лестрейдом, отнюдь не могут отразить картину произошедшего. Ясно одно — в вагоне метро произошло жестокое массовое убийство.

Шерлок хмурится. Внутри поднимается недовольство, что ему не сообщили раньше, не поставили в известность, когда можно было рассмотреть мельчайшие детали. В Чертогах, в одной из огромных комнат за закрытыми ранее дверями, Шерлок смоделировал ситуацию по некоторым данным, но ему нужно намного больше информации. Значит, следующий пункт назначения — Скотланд-Ярд. Неприятно подбирать жалкие крохи улик, практически ничего не зная.

Все же, Шерлока не покидает чувство… Точнее не так. Он все еще _чует_ запах крови. Будто бы за хлоркой и химическими веществами, которые применяли уборщики, можно вообще что-то унюхать. Но запах был. Где-то на грани восприятия, легкий, но в то же время весьма ощутимо оседающий на коже.

Шерлок водит фонариком из стороны в сторону, внимательно осматривает вагон. Тела были здесь, здесь и вот здесь. Там тоже кто-то лежал. А здесь — будто бы смят поручень. С какой же силой нужно на него воздействовать, чтобы металл выглядел именно так?

Луч света замирает на одном из сидений, и Шерлок неожиданно четко видит перед собой мужчину. Лицо… На фото оно было запрокинуто, поэтому разглядеть черты Шерлок не мог, но…

Он видит, что у мужчины массивный подбородок со слегка выдвинутой вперед нижней челюстью — неправильный прикус, — на верхней губе явно зарождающийся герпес, нос недавно был сломан и потому заклеен пластырем, уши оттопыриваются, делая его неуловимо похожим на какое-то животное. И, неожиданно, ясные голубые глаза.

На фото были только вспоротый живот, с практически художественно разложенными по нему кишками, и изломанные ноги.

Шерлок замечает краем глаза, как слева что-то мелькает. Он резко поводит фонариком в ту сторону и вроде даже видит перепуганного ребенка. Девочку. Только на миг.

В следующую секунду все исчезает, и перед Шерлоком вновь пустынный вагон.

Он мотает головой и хмурится. Снова. В последнее время он часто выпадает из реальности, но лишь потому, что часто погружается в Чертоги разума. Но раньше таких вспышек не было.

Что-то не так.

Но разобраться можно и позже.

Сейчас главное — закончить осмотр как можно быстрее. Скоро будет обход. Шерлок снова и снова кружит по вагону, пытаясь найти хоть что-то. Ему везет — кто-то из уборщиков поленился, и под сидением осталась небольшая лужица крови. И лишь собрав образец, он замечает, как что-то тускло блеснуло в свете фонарика Он наклоняется ниже и с любопытством осматривает склизкую коричневую массу с какими-то твердыми частицами. Что ж, это тоже стоит исследовать. Шерлок аккуратно берет еще один образец. Он уже почти готов выпрямиться, когда улавливает чьи-то шаги.

Холмс поспешно выключает фонарик и резко пригибается, чтобы не попасться на патрульному. На миг перед глазами темнеет, и Шерлок будто бы слышит размеренный стук чужого сердца. Кажется, что этот звук прокатывается по позвоночнику вибрацией. Внезапно накатывает ярость. От нее перехватывает дыхание и сводит все мышцы. Голосовые связки содрогаются от предчувствия...

Стоит полицейскому отойти достаточно далеко, и все прекращается. Шерлок снова встряхивает головой, отгоняя от себя странные ощущения и мысли. Аккуратно выбирается из-за сидения, за которое успел спрятаться.

Теперь можно отправляться в Ярд.

***

_7 сентября, 18:00_

Свидетели. При таком кровавом, если верить снимкам Лестрейда и тем фактам, которые удалось заприметить в поезде, преступлении, при такой жестокости... Получить в свои руки свидетелей — это самое настоящее чудо.

Детей расспрашивают поодиночке, их стараются не сводить вместе. Это — верное решение, хотя дети вряд ли могут помыслить о том, чтобы договориться насчет общих показаний. Они еще не настолько лживы, как взрослые. Возможно сейчас — это плюс.

Шерлок наблюдает сквозь стекло за допросом напуганной девочки. Она кутается в непомерно большой для нее плед. Голос дрожит. Девочка инстинктивно держится подальше от детского психолога, по совместительству социального работника. Та что-то пытается доказать Донован, задающий наводящие вопросы. Вот Салли девочка не боится. Невооруженным глазом заметно, что ребенок в любую минуту готов прильнуть к Донован в поисках защиты. Странно. Впрочем, и это легко объяснить — Донован первой подошла к девочке. Нужно быть слепым, чтобы это не заметить.

Шерлок не слушает, что спрашивают у свидетельницы. Это не важно, потому что она явно ничего не скажет. Главное — ее реакция. Сочувствующие полицейские и психолог в любом случае не добьются от детей внятных ответов. Здесь нужно давление, шок.

Шерлок одергивает ворот пальто и бросает требовательный взгляд на Лестрейда. Тот вначале неодобрительно качает головой, а затем, с выражением обреченности прикрывает глаза, кивая.

Холмс резко распахивает дверь в комнату, где проводится допрос, влетает туда вихрем, сбивая с толку не только девочку, но и Донован.

За миг до того, как со стуком опустить обе руки на стол, Шерлок успевает окинуть взглядом взрослых. Психолог растеряна, а Донован явно едва удерживается от того, чтобы, для начала, обозвать надоедливого Холмса, а потом — вышвырнуть из кабинета. Но ее останавливает инспектор Лестрейд, застывший в дверях.

Все правильно. Шерлок смотрит на девочку исподлобья. Та сначала не поднимает глаз и чуть отклоняется в поисках защиты в сторону стоящей справа Донован. Шерлок не говорит, он ждет. И свидетельница, наконец, смотрит на него в ответ. Миг — и Холмс готов начать задавать вопросы, со зрительным контактом легче. Но девочка вдруг оглушительно визжит, указывая на него пальцем. Шерлок шарахается назад, едва не падая. Он замирает в одной позе, и продолжает смотреть ребенку в глаза.

Реальность размывается, подергиваясь дымкой, и Шерлок видит ту же девочку, только с замызганным лицом, и ее глаза наполнены ужасом.

Все это исчезает в тот миг, когда Лестрейд хватает его за локоть, дергая в сторону, и рявкает:

— Убирайся!

Девочка прекращает визжать, как только Шерлок покидает помещение.

***

_7 сентября, 18:45_

Разозленный Джон влетает в Скотланд-Ярд, и его не останавливают. Констебли на входе были предупреждены, что доктор вот-вот должен подойти, и лучше бы им его не трогать.

В нем бурлят эмоции. Возможно, это некая защитная реакция, которая помогает абстрагироваться от осознания дикости того, что произошло. По дороге Джон успел перекинуться по телефону парой слов с Лестрейдом. Голос у него был весьма усталый. Конечно, Уотсон не видел того, о чем говорил Грег, но он легко мог представить кровавое месиво вместо людей. И определенно знал, как сложно допрашивать свидетелей. Еще хуже, когда свидетели такой трагедии — дети.

Уотсон злится на Шерлока. Тот определенно совершенно осознанно оставил Джона отвлекать патруль в метро. Ему изрядно потрепали нервы суровым допросом. И это несмотря на то, что, казалось бы, лицо доктора Уотсона, того самого, который всегда вместе с Шерлоком Холмсом, уже должны были запомнить. Пришлось прикидываться ничего не знающим о трагедии, случайным прохожим. Полицейские приняли его то ли за сумасшедшего, то ли за журналиста (что в их понимании — одно и то же), но, в конце концов, отпустили.

Джон нервно постукивает мыском, ожидая, пока лифт, наконец, доедет до нужного этажа. Несколько сотрудников Ярда подозрительно косятся на него, но молчат. Когда лифт останавливается на нужном этаже, Джон пулей из него вылетает, явственно слыша за собой вздох облегчения.

Уотсон быстро идет по коридору и, заметив стоящего спиной к нему и лицом к закрытому жалюзи окну Шерлока, сразу начинает гневную тираду:

— Шерлок, это уже переходит все границы!..

— Джон, — говорит Лестрейд у Джона него из-за спины, и он замолкает.

— Это бесполезно. Он так уже полчаса стоит и не реагирует ни на какие вызовы.

— Что случилось?

— Девочка на допросе его испугалась и начала кричать. Но не это странно. Он как-то внезапно замер и продолжал смотреть ей в глаза, не предпринимая никаких действий. При этом взгляд был расфокусирован, по словам Салли, — Грег качает головой. Он явно не понимает, что происходит, но ростки сомнений уже посеяны в его душе.

— Думаю, стоит оставить его одного, — Джон указывает подбородком на практически каменную спину Шерлока. Тот явно погружен в Чертоги разума, и, без желания Холмса, его оттуда не вытащить.

— Да. Пойдем, я угощу тебя кофе. После всего произошедшего он необходим.

— Пожалуй, ты прав.

Глаза Шерлока быстро двигаются из стороны в сторону, как при чтении. Но он всего лишь смотрит в окно, при этом не видя его.

Вокруг Холмса —огромный судебный зал. Помещение выстроено в виде амфитеатра, только вместо каменных ступеней-лавок — красные кожаные кресла. Шерлок стоит в самом центре, прямо перед трибуной, но повернувшись к ней спиной. На креслах он видит тела людей так, как они были расположены на фото.

Вот мужчина со вспоротым животом. Вот женщина с разодранной грудиной. Вот неопознанный, с раздавленной головой. Там дальше — парень, по рукам которого медленно стекает кровь. И другие умершие. Зал не покрыт кровью: она капает с тел, но исчезает, не долетев до земли или другой поверхности. Это — Чертоги Шерлока, и он может контролировать происходящее здесь. По крайней мере — пока. Хотя запаха, который он чует, здесь быть не должно. Не должно так пахнуть металлом и тухлятиной.

Холмс закрывает глаза и заставляет людей «ожить». Раны и повреждения никуда не исчезают, но, словно марионетки, тела приходят в движение. Кто-то щурит побелевшие мертвые глаза, кто-то растягивает губы в жутковатой улыбке, кто-то склоняет голову к плечу будто в немом вопросе, кто-то с вызовом скрещивает руки на груди, кто-то даже начинает издевательски хлопать. Шерлок осматривает каждого, пытаясь понять. Не задает вопросов, хотя, скорее всего, мертвые ничего не сказали бы, слишком недовольный у всех вид.

На периферии зрения появляется девочка. Она устраивается на ступеньке между рядами кресел. Живая. Ребенка здесь быть не должно; она смотрит на него своими огромными испуганными глазами на чумазом лице и начинает кричать. Громко, требовательно, с ужасом. Шерлок затыкает уши ладонями и зажмуривается.

Миг — и зал пуст.

Перед внутренним взором мелькает чешуя. Огромное золотисто-коричневое полотно. Кажется, будто бы Шерлок видит только фрагмент, а в следующую секунду тот приходит в движение, и рисунок чешуи меняется так быстро, как только может. Все вокруг наполнено ее шуршанием, словно тысячи песчинок одновременно пришли в движение.

— О, Шерлок… — голос, которого тут быть точно не должно, прерывает странное видение. Детективу казалось, что он навсегда изгнал брата из своей головы еще в подростковом возрасте. Шерлок распахивает глаза и резко оборачивается.

— Какого черта…

— Что-то произойдет, — продолжает Майкрофт, опираясь руками на трибуну. Он на месте судьи. — В любую секунду.

Шерлок снова жмурится, пытаясь изгнать Майкрофта из своих Чертогов, но видит… Огромную ящерицу, миф, дракона, который изрыгает пламя в воздух. Перед глазами начинают мелькать страницы книг, когда-либо виденных Шерлоком. В каждой — информация о драконах. Детское увлечение того, кто не знает о строении Солнечной системы.

— Не упусти это. Пора вспомнить, Шерлок.

Холмс моргает и видит перед собой окно с опущенными жалюзи. Он больше не в Чертогах. Шерлок едва слышно выдыхает через нос, разворачивается и уходит. Из коридора, из Ярда. Он застегивает на ходу пальто, накидывает шарф и натягивает кожаные перчатки.

На улице стремительно темнеет. Он идет навстречу автомобилям, которые слепят светом фар. Кажется, начинается дождь. Или снег. Шерлок не помнит, какое сейчас время года. Ему холодно.

Зеркало сознания начинает осыпаться осколками.

***

_17 сентября, полдень_

— Сэр, на нас начинают наседать сверху. Никаких зацепок, абсолютно никакого продвижения. Пресса уже все узнала, они начали наседать со всех сторон, едва ли не штурмуют участок.

— Салли, пресса — это не самое ужасное. Ужаснее — родственники погибших. Господи, сообщать им о смертях близких было адом. Всех смогли опознать, но до сих пор продолжают поступать звонки от обеспокоенных граждан. Хорошо хоть меньше, чем до объявления всего списка жертв, — Лестрейд стоит над столом, усеянном бумагами и фотографиями. Одной рукой он упирается в столешницу, а другой трет глаза. Он не может вспомнить, когда нормально спал, ел. Он и нужду-то справляет, только когда сильно припечет.

Кажется, будто все чувства притупились. Россыпь черно-белых фотографий с места преступления вызывает не только тошноту, но и головокружение. Лестрейд может назвать имена каждого опознанного, его месторасположение и как тот погиб. Он выучил за столько дней. А продвижения все нет.

— Какой монстр мог это сделать?

— Не человек, это точно, — Донован кривит губы. Она считает, что назвать преступника, сотворившего такое, человеком — кощунство.

Именно Салли сменила цветные фотографии на черно-белые. Немного наивно с ее стороны: от того, что кровь на снимках не красная, не легче. Просто все события начинают сливаться в один огромный поток.

Донован в который раз задает за эти дни задает вопрос:

— От психа ничего не слышно?

— Нет. — Лестрейд уже не злится. Сил не осталось. После инцидента с девочкой Донован уверилась, что именно Холмс виноват во всем. Но доказательств как не было, так и нет. И Грег не будет верить домыслами сплетням, пока не появится хоть одна улика. Крик перепуганной девочки не в счет. Хотя от Шерлока действительно нет вестей.

— Инспектор Лестрейд, я кое-что нашел! — в кабинет торопливо заходит Андерсон, потрясая бумагами. — Хм, точнее мы с… А, в общем. Мы, наконец, смогли синтезировать ДНК, которое осталось на телах. Похоже, это слюна. Органы, как вы знаете, у некоторых были буквально вырваны. Точнее, их выгрызли или выковыряли чем-то огромным. Слюна не принадлежит человеку. Скорее животному. Вот только какому , мы не смогли определить. Судя по некоторым следам — оно огромно. Вообще непонятно, как оно уместилось в вагоне поезда. И как попало в метро.

— Тогда, может, убийство произошло в другом месте? Или органы извлекли не там...

— Нет. Все произошло в вагоне.

— Вот черт, Андерсон, это, конечно, хорошо, но делу особо не помогло!

— Там есть еще что-то, определенно не принадлежащее жертвам, но его очень сложно выделить из всех веществ, которые были на месте преступления. Мы пытаемся. Но вы же знаете, что ресурсов не хватает...

— Знаю.

В кармане пиликает телефон, и Лестрейд морщится при виде высветившегося имени.

— Инспектор Лестрейд. Да, сэр. Нет, особых сдвигов в деле пока нет…

Грег берет со стула пальто и выходит из кабинета, продолжая разговор.

— Начальство, — кивают друг другу Андерсон и Донован, сочувствующе глядя вслед шефу.

***

_4 ноября, 9:18_

Лестрейд сидит, глядя в одну точку над дверью. В голове пусто. Дело все еще не раскрыто, расследование ведется едва ли не улиточными темпами. Даже улики действуют против него. Против всей полиции. Против тех погибших людей. Такого просто не бывает.

Из оцепенения Грегори выводят требовательный стук и голос Донован:

— Сэр, дежурный на пятой линии.

— Спасибо, — Лестрейд кивает и снимает трубку, нажимая нужную цифру. Выслушав диспетчера, Грегори резко заканчивает разговор и буквально вылетает из кабинета. — Донован, за мной.

Кажется, по дороге Лестрейд нарушает несколько правил дорожного движения, но Салли успела выставить на крышу автомобиля мигалку.

— Сэр, что там за несчастный случай? Почему диспетчер перевел дежурного на вас, а не патруль?

— Патруль уже на месте, занимается оцеплением. В своей квартире найден мертвым Шерлок Холмс.

В машине воцаряется тишина до самого прибытия.

***

_4 ноября, 9:35_

Джон не верит. Он не может поверить, что вот там, на полу их квартиры, лежит его друг. Шерлок Холмс. Господи, он не мог погибнуть вот так, не мог застрелиться. Только не Шерлок. Но поверить, что в их квартиру кто-то проник и убил Холмса, практически невозможно.

Бледное лицо Шерлока залито темной вязкой кровью, волосы спутаны и некрасивыми тонкими прядями облепили лицо. Это он лежит там, в оцеплении, и рядом с ним суетятся доктора.

Значит, Шерлок еще жив...

Джон не замечает, как рвется сквозь ленту. Не слышит, что говорят ему двое мужчин в форме спасателей, пытающиеся его остановить. Он должен быть там, рядом...

Когда удерживающие руки исчезают, Джон буквально валится на колени рядом с Шерлоком, отталкивает руки медиков, пытаясь нащупать пульс.

Его нет.

Джон бледнеет еще больше и дико оглядывает всех, кто его окружает. Там, откуда пришел он сам, стоит не менее бледный Лестрейд, рядом с инспектором — Донован.

Краем глаза Уотсон замечает Майкрофта, которого приобнимает за плечи Антея. Или другая женщина? Это не важно. Джон хочет начать делать искусственное дыхание Шерлоку. Но Уотсона останавливает Грег, который поднимает с колен, и, ухватив за плечи, пытается поймать его взгляд:

— Джон, ты ему ничем не поможешь. Слышишь меня?

— Нет, нужно ему помочь, он...

— Джон, Шерлок мертв. Ты бессилен.

— Нет, нет, нет-нет-нет...

Это не истерика, Джон не плачет. Он смотрит на Лестрейда сухими больными глазами, и тот притягивает его в объятия.

Коронеры увозят Шерлока.

После Джон плохо помнит дни после смерти Шерлока, практически не помнит похорон. Д

жон стоит перед черным надгробием с надписью «Шерлок Холмс». И плачет.

***

_13 ноября, 20:30_

Похороны были… быстрыми. И совершенно странными. Джон был одет подобающе, но напоминал тень, смотря на всех пустыми глазами. Майкрофт Холмс, которого Лестрейд видел не так часто, был смертельно бледен. Кажется, в самом конце, когда тот начал прощаться с братом — коснулся губами неощутимо щеки и сжал ладонь — у Майкрофта пошла носом кровь. Родители Шерлока плакали беззвучно. Ни всхлипов, ни содроганий. При виде этих слез Лестрейда начало потряхивать. Он чувствовал стыд, ужас, вину…

Миссис Холмс знала, что ее сын мертв, но явно не верила в реальность происходящего. Не хотела верить.

Остальных людей Лестрейд если и знал, то помнил весьма смутно.

Но все это было утром.

Сейчас Грег наедине с собой, в своем кабинете. Он сидит, а на столе только стакан с водой. Он не позволит себе ни капли спиртного. Хотя очень хочется.

Глаза жжет от совсем не мужественных слез.

Лучше бы он ничего не знал.

Господи, это не должно было произойти вот так!

***

_5 октября, 13:20_

— Нет, это невозможно, Андерсон. Быть этого не может! — Грег не верит ни единому слову своего сотрудника. Быть такого не может. Но рядом с Андерсоном стоит Салли, выглядящая очень решительно со сложенными на груди руками.

Хотя, скорее, Лестрейд не хочет верит. Он абсолютно не готов к такому.

— Сэр, но это правда. Кровь принадлежит Шерлоку Холмсу. Понадобилось много времени на проверку и перепроверку, ведь мы брали образцы для определения ДНК, а кровью интересовались мало. Но это правда. Холмс, абсолютно точно.

— Это уже не наши выдумки, инспектор! Это реальные улики. Вам их мало? Сколько еще вы будете игнорировать все, что указывает на Холмса?

— Хорошо, но я сначала сам поговорю с Шерлоком. Этому должно быть объяснение.

— Его нужно арестовать!

— Вы слышали, что я сказал? Никаких действий за моей спиной. Вы, оба! Я разберусь.

***

_5 октября, 14:55_

Лестрейд взбегает по лестнице в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, игнорируя приветствие миссис Хадсон. Ему сейчас не до нее. Он должен убедится, что все сказанное в Ярде — неправда. Шерлок рассмеется и скажет, что он знал о преступлении и побывал в вагоне еще до прибытия полиции.

Другого объяснения у Грега просто нет.

— Шерлок, — не здороваясь, говорит Лестрейд. Холмс в благодушнейшем расположении духа. Кажется, будто он настолько доволен жизнью, насколько это вообще возможно. Словно его не волнуют мертвые люди в метро. Хотя, когда это его волновали жертвы преступлений? — Ты был на месте преступления до полиции?

Холмс стоит перед Лестрейдом и недоуменно хмурит брови. А потом спокойно улыбается и возвращается к своему компьютеру:

— Ответ — нет.

— Шерлок, на месте преступления мы нашли…

— Разве ты не видишь, что происходит? — Холмс вдруг агрессивно перебивает Лестрейда. Его лицо искажается, превращаясь в какую-то гротескную маску. Глаза желтеют, зрачки вытягиваются в тонкую ниточку, а на лице проступают гребни и чешуя…

Но это очень быстро исчезает.

Шерлок мгновенно перешел от благостного веселья к ярко выраженной агрессии, заставляя Грега в ужасе отшатнуться и развернуться, чтобы сбежать.

***

_6 октября, 8:00_

Раннее утро застает Грега в дороге. Он не спал всю ночь, изучая нераскрытые дела и старую прессу. Все бумаги, которые касались Шерлока Холмса. То, что он увидел на Бейкер-стрит наводило ужас, заставляя поверить в древние легенды.

_«Молодой человек выжил в страшном пожаре!»_

Это был Шерлок. Грегори направляется в пригород Лондона, чтобы проверить кое-какую информацию. Здесь Шерлок проводил когда-то лето, если верить его же словам. И здесь же в то время погиб пятилетний мальчик.

Необходимо поднять дело из архива.

— Инспектор Лестрейд? — молодая рыжеволосая женщина встречает его буквально на пороге в местный участок. — Вы рано. Я ожидала вас к обеду.

— Мне нужна информация…

— Да, да. Я нашла то дело. Но это был несчастный случай, хоть и весьма странный. Билли Мюррей, пять лет. Приехал отдыхать с семьей в наш маленький городок. Они остановились у миссис Патни. Правда, старушка уже мертва... Неважно. Этим делом занимался мой дед! — последнее девушка говорит с явной гордостью.

— Как умер мальчик?

— Сгорел заживо.

***

_Между 12 и 30 октября_

Кажется, Лестрейд был последней каплей. Сознание распадалось на осколки и восстанавливалось вновь. Шерлок терялся в пространстве и времени. Единственной константой был Джон. Но и тот все чаще уходил на задний план.

Бесконечные статьи исследователей и желтой прессы. Все новое, что Шерлок не успел прочесть раньше.

Драконы.

Это должно было что-то значить, просто обязано. Они были повсюду. А во снах его преследовал огонь. И привкус крови на губах.

Сегодня утром Шерлок проснулся другим. Он знал, что зеркало сознания больше никогда не расколется.

Он вспомнил...

_Смех бурлит внутри. Наконец этот смех принадлежит им обоим. Ты и не чаял выковырять половинку себя из скорлупы. О, как это приятно. Как приятно иметь доступ к тому, что принадлежит вам обоим. Ты показываешь ему все, что нужно, все, что можно._

_Все, что он забыл._

_Теперь вы вместе, и ты знаешь, что делать._

_Ты теперь знаешь, какой вкус у кожи Джона Уотсона. Господи, как долго ты этого ждал. Ты желал его распробовать, а не чувствовать лишь отголоски. Он принадлежит вам обоим._

_О, нет!_

_Теперь тебе. Ты целый, единый._

_Радость. Чистый восторг гонит тебя на крышу. Ты стоишь на краю самого высокого здания. О, как давно ты мечтал расправить крылья «вместе»._

_Ты раскидываешь руки, чувствуя, как ветер ластится, желая помочь, как развевает полы расстегнутого пальто. Тебе уже не холодно, внутренний огонь теперь не заперт в самой дальней башне._

_Один шаг в пропасть..._

_Ты падаешь. Маленькое тело летит быстро к земле. Ты начинаешь стремительно расти и взлетаешь._

_Ты ревешь, возвещая Лондону и всему миру, о своем возвращении._

_Ты чувствуешь беспокойство где-то глубоко внутри себя. Ах, да, это же ты пировал в том метро. Какие глупости, право. Но мысль сжечь все там дотла привлекает донельзя._

_Попасть в метро очень легко. Ты знаешь, как это сделать. Тело меняется легко. Как же это приятно. Ты стоишь и смотришь, как огонь медленно подбирается к тебе по туннелям. Он возвращается. Ах, да, кажется, Уайтчепел теперь тоже весело горит. Как жаль, что уже вечер, и там не так много людей. Как хорошо, что ты сыт. А Майкрофту нечего делать в твоей голове._

_«Убирайся!»_

_Лондон горит так ясно!_

_Ты выбегаешь из метро, и, чуть подпрыгнув вверх, снова обращаешься, чтобы полететь. О, да, как хорошо. Ты выходишь в пике и выдыхаешь жаркое пламя._

_Пусть все горит._

***

_3 ноября, полдень_

Он старается ступать как можно тише. Он знает. И от этого Лестрейду плохо. Господи. Лучше бы он не знал.

—Ты, ублюдок, — выдыхает Грег, наставив пушку в лицо Шерлоку. Ему уже не хочется плакать от бессилия.

— Прекрати это, немедленно! — Шерлок кричит, и в его голос прорывается рык. Лицо искажается, как тогда, когда Лестрейд пришел все еще сомневаясь, когда он ничего не знал.

У Шерлока желтые глаза, на лице проступает чешуя. Перед Грегом буквально стоят горящий Лондон и сотни жертв. Руки не дрожат, когда Лестрейд тянется к пистолету на поясе. Вытащить его он не успевает: Шерлок бросается вперед, сбивая Грега с ног. Его пистолет отлетает немного в сторону. Завязывается потасовка, они катаются по полу, пытаясь каждый дотянуться друг до друга. В какой-то момент мужчины подкатываются к дивану, возле которого на полу лежит пистолет, И Грег успевает схватить его первым.

Раздается выстрел.

Как же так вышло?

***

_20 ноября, 22:15_

Снова вернулась бессонница, еще одна его давняя подруга. Более верная, чем боль. Черт, как же давно Джон нормально не спал?

Он снова один. Это чертовски сложно, как оказалось.

Уотсон прихрамывает, опираясь одной рукой на трость, а второй неся чашку. Он не помнит, что в ней. Кофе, чай, травы миссис Хадсон? Да разве это важно? Он уже никому не расскажет. Просто некому. А писать в блог то, что с ним произошло за все эти дни с трагедии в метро — смешно.

Хотя, может попытаться?

Джон открывает ноутбук, собираясь зайти в свой блог, но натыкается на новостную ленту. На фото — Лестрейд на фоне полицейской машины. Такой спокойный, вроде бы даже готовый улыбнуться. И подпись под снимком. «Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд совершил суицид».

Джон резко зажмуривается, чувствуя, как под веками выступают слезы. Вот черт.

***

_16 ноября, 19:14_

Лестрейд направляется домой, когда телефон вибрирует новым смс.

_Я все знаю._

_ДУ_

Он отмахивается от Донован, которая что-то говорит вслед, и вылетает из здания Ярда.

Это почти невозможно. Как?

Когда Грег врывается в квартиру, которую Джон когда-то делил с Шерлоком, Уотсон стоит спиной к двери и молчит. Он будто бы ждет.

На мгновение Грегу мерещится, что перед ним Шерлок. Сколько раз тот стоял так, спиной к Лестрейду?..

— Джон… — начинает инспектор, не зная, как подобрать слова.

— Я знал. Я знал еще тогда, когда мы с тобой видели в небе дракона. Я знал, что это — _Шерлок_ , хотя ты об этом упорно молчал, — в голосе Уотсона слышится горечь.

Он поворачивается к Грегу лицом и в одной его руке зажат коготь, подвешенный на цепочку, а на ладони другой лежит темно-зеленая пуговичка. Как раз такая, какой не хватает на рубашке Лестрейда.

— Господи, да я всегда знал! Как ты мог, Грег?

— Он убил всех этих людей. Он устроил светопреставление. И ты спрашиваешь, как я мог?

— Неужели, ты совсем не раскаиваешься? — Джон смотрит неверяще и качает головой.

— Я должен был так поступить.

— О да, убеждай себя в этом! Я тебя ненавижу!

***

_19 ноября, 23:50_

Джон ложится спать, чего давно уже не делал, когда приходит смс. Он вообще удивлен, как Лестрейд смеет писать ему после всего.

_Я жду тебя на том самом месте._

_ГЛ_

Он не знает зачем, но едет. Едет туда, где видел Шерлока в его втором обличье. И пусть тогда его дракон бесновался и жег все, что мог, но был по-своему прекрасен.

Лестрейд же был в ужасе.

Джон быстро выходит из машины, зажимая в одной руке фонарик, а в другой — верный пистолет. Он не понимает, зачем понадобился Грегу. Когда тот выходит с противоположной стороны с зажатым в руке пистолетом, его взгляд безумен. Направленное на Джона дуло трясется. Уотсон тоже наставляет пистолет на Лестрейда.

— Грег, не дури!

Тот совершенно не реагирует, и Джон предупреждающе стреляет в землю около его ног. Взгляд Лестрейда становится более осмысленным.

— Зачем я здесь? — не теряет времени Уотсон.

— Джон, я… — Грег жмурится и хватается за голову.

— Черт.

— Ты пьян, о Боже. Нам не о чем говорить!

— Стой, Джон!

— Нет. Иди к черту!

Джон уезжает, не оглядываясь. Это его не касается.

***

_30 ноября_

Сколько всего произошло за три месяца.

Можно ли было этого избежать? Погибло столько людей. Умер Лестрейд. Шерлока тоже больше нет.

Джон жмурится, сдерживая слезы. Шерлока нет, но он так хорошо все помнит…

_О_ _ни давно вместе. Что их толкнуло друг к другу — совсем неважно. Бывали минуты, когда напряжение становилось осязаемым. И в какой-то момент не смогли сдержаться. В постели они оказались даже быстрее, чем Джон убил за Шерлока. Символично это как-то._

_К_ _огда все это началось, был сентябрь. Когда Джон уверился в своих подозрениях, был октябрь._

_Они стояли друг напротив друга, и Джон смотрел в глаза Шерлока. От детектива буквально веяло силой, он излучал такое напряжения, но в то же время был спокоен._

_— Шерлок, — выдохнул тогда Джон._

_— Да, — ответил Шерлок, и на его лице проступила чешуя. Джон не испугался. Он не чувствовал угрозы._

_Шерлок просто развернулся и ушел в свою комнату, не произнеся больше ни слова. Оставив его наедине с собой._

_Джон просидел в гостиной очень долго. В конце-концов он не смог устоять и поднялся наверх. В комнате было темно. Когда Джон открыл дверь, то сонный Шерлок высунулся из-под одеяла все еще в деловом костюме. От мысли, что тот так и заснул, Джону захотелось засмеяться. Особенно от ничего не понимающего выражения лица Шерлока, который невнятно проворчал:_

_— Что?_

_Джон не раздумывая подошел к кровати, на ходу скинув с себя одежду. Глаза Шерлока прояснялись и наполнялись если не улыбкой, то таким явным довольством, что Джону захотелось его укусить. Что он и сделал. После чего начал стягивать с Шерлока одежду._

Что было дальше в ту ночь, Джон помнит урывками.

_Шерлок горел; его кожа была настолько горячей, что прижиматься к ней было равносильно опасно близкому нахождению рядом с горящим камином._

_Он двигался и перетекал, меняя позу так быстро, как только это позволяли их тела. Шерлок вылизывал Джону соски, не позволяя действовать ему самому. У детектива был такой горячий язык, который в какой-то момент стал раздвоенным..._

_Боже, Джон раньше такого никогда не чувствовал. Шерлок играл. Широкие мазки человеческим языком оставляли на теле влажные следы. Точечные касания раздвоенным почти змеиным — били по нервам. Это доводило до сумасшествия._

_В_ _какой-то момент Джон сумел сбросить с себя тягучую негу и перевернуться, оседлав колени Шерлока. Тот недовольно смотрел разноцветными глазами — золотым и серым. Шерлок возбужден. Недовольство ушло, как только Джон сполз еще ниже и, облизнувшись, провел кончиком языка по головке, прежде чем втянуть член в рот. С губ Холмса сорвался удовлетворенный вздох. О, Боже, это было горячо. Буквально. Член Шерлока был горячим. И вместе с ним горел Джон, сходя с ума, отдаваясь сладкому безумию._

_— Джон…_

Это никогда не сотрется из его памяти. Тяжесть Шерлока, его вкус, его голос.

— О Боже!

Зачем ему эти воспоминания?

Пистолет на коленях успокаивает. Незадолго до этого Уотсон как раз чистил оружие, чтобы изгнать тоску. Джон сжимает руку на больном колене, жмурясь. Он больше не выдержит. Слишком тяжело. Он не хочет этого помнить. Он хочет, чтобы мыслей не было.

_Выстрел._

Эпилог

_25 декабря_

Майкрофт Холмс никогда не думал, что настанет такой день, и он будет стоять в Рождество перед могилами трех самых близких, хоть и не знающих об этом, ему людей.

_Шерлок Холмс._

_Грегори Лестрейд._

_Джон Уотсон._

Все казалось настолько безликим из-за выпавшего снега, что хотелось отвернуться и бежать со всех ног. Инстинкты, доставшиеся ему от далеких предков, буквально кричали, что нужно _убираться отсюда как можно быстрее_. Под тремя могилами — концентрированная смерть. Может от того, что все трое умерли один за одним. Хотя, вернее, от того, что под одной из могильных плит — древнее существо, сраженное обычной человеческой пулей.

Шерлок, младший брат. Что же он наделал. Ведь Майкрофт пытался его предупредить, воззвать к его разуму и сущности. Может, именно он стал тем спусковым крючком, который повлек за собой все это? Может…

Жалеть о сделанном поздно.

Майкрофт Холмс всегда знал о том, кто он. Слабые телепатические способности, которые он развил до совершенства, еще в детстве помогли ему узнать, кем он является. Мать не смогла ничего от него скрыть. Она не обладала никакими особыми талантами, доставшимися от предков. Разве что, острый ум и усиленный иммунитет. Она — никогда не болела. Даже роды прошли безболезненно.

А вот Майкрофту достались телепатия и очень слабый дар предвидения. Он не видел четко никаких событий, но размытые вероятности, чувство опасности иногда стегали по сознанию. Когда родился Шерлок, Холмс-старший уже знал, что тот получил от предков больше, чем можно представить, — он родился с золотыми глазами, которые только спустя неделю сменили цвет на обычный.

Дракон.

Последний дракон, оставшийся на земле.

Уже десять поколений на планете не рождалось ни одного дракона.

До пяти лет Шерлок свободно обращался, не задумываясь. Иногда, ему стоило только чихнуть — и перед родителями и братом зависал маленький егозливый дракончик. А потом что-то произошло. Даже Майкрофт с его даром телепатии не смог пробиться сквозь глухую стену, которой обросло сознание пятилетнего Шерлока. Тот больше не обращался. Он вообще забыл, что был когда-то драконом, искусственно заменил себе детские воспоминания. Непонятно чем объяснял желание гулять по крышам.

Намного позже, когда Майкрофт развил в достаточной мере навык телепатии, он смог аккуратно пробить брешь в инстинктивном ментальном щите брата, который защищался от проникновения. Тот построил в своем сознании огромные Чертоги. А воспоминания о своей сущности закрыл в самой дальней башне, на самом верху своего замка. Майкрофта это успокоило.

Он не знал, что запертый Дракон, начал выбираться из своей темницы. Не знал, что сознание Шерлока было подвержено воздействию, что его тело захватывали. А потом Шерлок завоевывал его обратно. Дошло до того, что во взаимной войне в какой-то момент две сущности слились в одну.

Шерлок Холмс стал, наконец, единым. Но Дракон был обозлен на весь мир. И это привело его к гибели.

Майкрофт ничего не смог сделать. Он смог побывать в сознании брата незадолго до его смерти. Попытался предупредить. Но это не дало требуемых результатов. Только заставило ужаснуться от соприкосновения с сознанием Дракона.

Здесь, на кладбище, Майкрофт Холмс видит итог: три могилы.

Иногда ему кажется, что он на самом деле не существует. Что в его сознании поселилась частичка древнего существа.

Что же, это существо Майкрофт не будет запирать.

Уж лучше его принять и приручить.

Может, от этого будет польза.

Вот только это не избавит его от чувства, что он — последний осколок огромного зеркала. 


End file.
